Ça ira mieux demain
by sama-66
Summary: Stiles en était arrivé à un point où il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Et depuis, il ne fait qu'attendre "Demain". Ce "Demain" où les choses iraient mieux.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : SamaZ

 **Disclaimer** : Il n'y a que la trame qui m'appartienne.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors... Euh... Bonjour ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Cette histoire n'a pas vu de suite depuis deux ans et demi et j'en suis profondément désolée. J'étais bloquée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que l'ancienne version n'était pas du tout représentative de mon travail. Baclée, mal écrite, truffée de fautes en tout genre, elle m'était insupportable. Alors, je l'ai réécrite. Pour ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne, il faut vraiment lire la nouvelle version avant d'accéder à la suite. Le temps a changé, les mots aussi. Les chapitres ont triplé niveau volume, alors, vraiment, il faudra relire.

Pour les nouveaux, euh.. Bonne découverte ? (J'espère !)

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

P.S : J'ai laissé l'ancienne version pour des tas de raisons, mais principalement parce que je ne voulais pas perdre les reviews ou les laisser sur une histoire qui ne correspondra peut-être pas à vos nouveaux sentiments. Et aussi parce que j'aime bien me faire du mal de temps en temps et aller jeter un coup d'oeil à cette atrocité...

* * *

_ J'arrête.

Il pose son marteau, retire le clou de sa bouche et se retourne enfin vers moi. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu clair aujourd'hui. Sans nuages. Sans ombres. C'est bien ma veine. Il a vingt huit ans, mais on lui en aurait donné deux cents. Pas à cause de cheveux blancs inexistants ou de rides chimériques. Non, plutôt à cause de ce regard grave qu'il dardait sur vous. Le regard des survivants. Ceux qui ont fait la guerre et qui en sont revenu en un seul morceau, vu de l'extérieur. Derek a toujours ce regard, il ne s'en défait jamais. Sauf quand il me fait l'amour. Ou alors, ça aussi, c'est dans ma tête.

_ Mmh ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demeurait aussi beau, même sali par la poussière et portant des vêtements informes ? La voix de Lydia retentit dans ma tête avec un « C'est parce que c'est Derek Hale, évidemment ! ». Oui, cela veut sûrement tout dire. Il a cette aura autour de lui. Une aura qui lui confère immédiatement du respect de la part du reste du monde. Cette aura de puissance qui ne s'évanouit jamais, sauf en ma présence. Parce que comme toutes ces connes d'héroïnes de séries B, j'ai cru pouvoir dompter la bête. La transformer en un grand nounours. J'ai cru… Etre celui qui transformerait le Bad Boy du lycée en Prince de contes de fées pour le bal de fin d'année. Sauf que moi, je ne voulais que lui. Comme il était. Sans rien enlever, sans rien ajouter. Sans rien transformer. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, c'est la chose la plus pathétique que je n'ai jamais faite de ma vie. Péché d'Orgueil. Conneries de l'Amour.

Il a décidé de rénover la vieille bâtisse des Hale. D'après lui, c'était le moment de tourner cette page de sa vie. Douze ans après. Et comme Derek ne fait rien comme les autres, il a décidé qu'il ferait tout sans l'aide de personne. Ça lui a prit comme ça. Je me suis réveillé un matin pour le trouver entrain de gribouiller sur un carnet vierge. Une liste, qu'il m'a répondu. Une liste de tout ce dont j'ai besoin, a-t-il précisé devant mon incompréhension. C'est la derniers étape pour que j'obtienne enfin tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, a-t-il fini dans un murmure. Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me révéler ça. Et vous savez, il y'a ce petit démon à l'intérieur de nous, qui ne sort que pour nous embrouiller le cerveau. Pour nous faire douter. Qui t'incruste dans la tête des pensées parasites, des « Il m'a mal regardé ou c'est moi ? », des « Il l'a maté ou c'est moi ? ».

Des _« Je croyais que c'était moi, tout ce que t'as jamais voulu… »_.

Et tu as beau essayer de chasser cette pensée, tu as beau tout faire pour t'en débarrasser, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Mais pire que de rester juste là à tourner et se retourner dans ta tête, le démon la nourrit. La Bête. Il la nourrit de souvenirs. D'anciens doutes. Et du jour au lendemain, tu commences à te poser des questions. « Pourquoi il a fait cette tête en me voyant ? Pourtant je n'ai pas menti sur ma photo de profil… », « Pourquoi il ne veut pas me présenter ses parents ? Et si c'était moi le problème et pas eux ? ».

 _« Pourquoi il a attendu jusqu'à mes dix neuf ans ? Peut être qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas de moi et qu'il a fini par abandonner devant mon constant harcèlement… »_.

Et ça vous empêche de dormir la nuit. Et d'être concentré le jour. Et ça grandit. Ça grandit et ça te ramène à maintenant. Toi, devant ton homme, lui disant que tu le quittes. Dans cette maison. La maison de ses cauchemars. Une vicieuse culpabilité commence à s'insinuer dans mon coeur. Et pourtant, c'est trop tard. Je sais que je ne vais pas reculer. Que je vais réellement le faire. La gravité de la situation me frappe soudainement. Je suis dans une relation qui m'a tellement usé que je suis entrain d'abandonner. Moi. Les larmes essayent de se frayer un chemin hors de mes cavités lacrymales. Il en est hors de question. Pas maintenant. Pas devant lui. Plus jamais devant lui.

Pour l'instant, il a fini l'étage où on a établi notre petit nid. Le jour où il me l'avait demandé, avec ses yeux qui regardaient partout sauf dans ma direction, la façon dont il butait sur les mots, la force qu'il mettait pour se donner un air nonchalant, comme si ma réponse n'importait pas tellement… À cet instant là, tout ce que je voyais, c'était le Derek qui n'appartenait qu'à moi. Le Derek un peu fragile sur les bords. Un peu écorché sur la surface et un peu effrité au milieu. Et il se tenait là, debout devant moi, m'offrant son coeur sur un plateau d'argent, me laissant le choix de le piétiner ou de le rendre plus fort. Alors j'ai dit oui. J'ai dit « D'accord, déménageons ». Et je vous le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus sacré que jamais, _jamais_ , je ne regretterai ma décision. Jamais je ne souhaiterai retourner dans le passé et effacer ce moment. Parce que les yeux de Derek à ce moment là, ses yeux… Il n'existe aucun mot pour décrire leur beauté. Ils scintillaient de bonheur, d'espoir, et — je le croirai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle — d'amour. Pour moi. Ses yeux me criaient qu'ils m'aimaient à ce moment-là. Ils me faisaient l'amour et me dédiaient des temples. Ils m'adoraient et me vénéraient. Et, dans le cas de Derek, ses yeux étaient vraiment le reflet de son âme. Le reflet de son loup. Le reflet de son lui entier, sans restrictions. Il s'était mis à parler à toute vitesse, avec plus de mots que je n'en ai jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche. Il me montrait ses plans, me racontait ses projets. Ce qu'il voulait encore faire, comment il voulait agrandir la maison pour toute la meute. Combien on allait être heureux tous ensemble là-bas. Il me jura que ce n'était que momentané. En attendant qu'il fasse le reste. Et qu'il allait accélérer les travaux. Et que tout allait être parfait. Et que j'allais l'aimer, cette maison, une fois que tout sera fini. Cette maison que je ne verrais visiblement jamais terminée.

Mon coeur se serre à cette prise de conscience. Je vais quitter Derek, et je vais briser tellement de projets par cette action. Et tellement de coeurs… mais certainement pas le sien. Sauf que je sais. Je sais que je n'ai absolument plus le choix. Je ne peux plus continuer de m'enfoncer dans cette relation où je n'arrive plus à décrypter notre code de communication. Où je ne sais même plus si on communique encore.

Derek Hale… Derek Hale ou l'amour de ma vie. Le seul et l'unique. Et contrairement à ce que j'ai pensé toute ma vie, le premier. Parce que, Derek, ce n'est pas Lydia. Je ne suis pas tombé en extase devant lui dès le premier regard. Je n'ai pas senti mon coeur s'échapper de ma cage thoracique, ou alors, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Au contraire. Ça a été progressif. Construit. Brique par brique. J'ai appris à le tolérer, puis à ne plus avoir peur de lui, et enfin à lui faire confiance. Et de vivre mon coup de foudre en toute sérénité. Doucement. Naturellement. J'ai connu ses défauts avant de voir ses qualités. Ça m'a fait l'aimer encore plus. J'ai dû creuser encore et encore pour connaitre le fond. J'ai dû me battre pour forcer la porte de son âme. Et c'est peut-être ça le problème. Je suis tellement fatigué de me battre. Tellement.

Ça ne me choquerait même pas si un Alien descendait sur Terre dans la seconde pour m'annoncer que je ne retomberai jamais amoureux d'une autre personne que Derek Hale… Parce qu'il aurait raison. C'est une réalité dont je suis conscient. Personne ne pourra plus remplacer Derek dans mon coeur. Jamais, dans ma tête.

Je prend une profonde respiration, quoique légèrement tremblante. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches, inconscient que le regard de Derek suit le mouvement avant de s'embraser. Il fallait que je reste fort. J'ai pris ma décision, il y'a de cela un moment. C'est la seule solution pour moi. Pour que je ne me noie pas.

Au fond de moi, j'envoie une prière silencieuse aux Cieux. Faites que je ne me trompe pas. S'il vous plait.

_ J'ai dit : J'arrête.

Voila. C'est sorti. La mâchoire de Derek se contracte. Il a compris.

_ Arrêter quoi ?

_ Tout ça… Nous deux..

Merde, aucune expression sur ce visage si lisse d'indifférence. Sérieusement ? Il n'allait même pas réagir à ça ? Vraiment ? Allez, Derek. Réagis. Prouve moi, que nous deux, ce n'était pas rien. Fais moi changer d'avis.

… Stupide Stiles.

Au bout d'interminables secondes — des heures à mes yeux ! — il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

_ Pourquoi ?

Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Quand je discute avec Derek, j'ai le droit à un ou deux mots par réplique. C'est sûrement plus que ce qu'il donne au reste de la planète.

_Je n'en peux plus, c'est tout.

Il se peut que ma voix fut quelque peu rayée sur les bords. Je finis par détourner les yeux, son regard est décidément trop pénétrant à mon goût et ses iris un peu trop bleu.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me fais encore ? C'est encore une de tes crises d'auto-confiance ? J'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, aujourd'hui, Stiles.

Oui, mon mec sait aussi faire des phrases. Surtout lorsqu'elles ont pour but de blesser. Si je n'avais pas été aussi impliqué dans cette histoire, je me serais souvenu que Derek est un loup et que les loups attaquent lorsqu'ils ont peur. Mais je suis trop impliqué, et sûrement aussi trop blessé. Alors, c'est ça qu'il pense de toutes mes tentatives pour sauver notre couple ? Des crises d'auto-confiance ? Il croit que je ne le poussais à s'ouvrir, à se confier, que pour me prouver que je suis important pour lui ? Il croit que toutes ces fois où j'ai fait des projets pour notre futur à deux et qu'il les a piétiné sans états d'âmes étaient seulement pour mon propre bonheur ? Je lâche un rire amer. Ça a toujours été le problème de Derek. Il n'a jamais compris que le sens des relations amoureuses est d'être là pour l'autre quand il en a besoin. Même, de faire passer le bonheur de l'autre avant le sien dans certains cas. Qu'avant de penser à se faire plaisir, on fait déjà plaisir à l'autre. C'est de ça qu'est née la légende du « sexe meilleur avec l'être aimé ». Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une sorte de magie obscure là-dessous. C'est juste que quand on est amoureux, on répugne à jouir seul. C'est plus fort que nous. Il faut que l'autre ait pris son pied, pour pouvoir s'abandonner au notre. Ou du moins, c'est comme ça que moi, je l'ai toujours vu. Mais, eh, je me suis tellement trompé jusqu'ici, pourquoi pas cette fois aussi…

_ C'est pas du jeu Derek, je pars vraiment. Je vais quelques temps chez mon père, le temps que je me trouve un apart', je viendrais chercher le reste de mes affaires plus tard… C'est juste que je fais tout dans cette relation, tu vois, et… et je sais plus ce que je dois faire pour que… Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber… Je pari que t'en a rien à foutre de ce que je te dis, je vais y all—

_ Tu savais comment j'étais ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu savais que ça n'allait pas être facile !

_ Mais pas à ce point, Derek ! Pas à ce point !

Je me stoppe face au visage choqué de Derek. Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce ton accusateur avec lui. Ce ton rancunier, presque haineux. Mes mots suintent le dégoût. Je le hais de nous avoir infliger ça. J'aimerais tellement le détester. Je ne souffrirais pas autant, alors.

_ J'ai tout fait Derek ! JE me suis déclaré à toi ! JE t'ai supplié de sortir avec moi ! JE t'ai couru après pendant des mois ! JE t'ai attendu plus d'un an parce que tu trouvais que c'était quand même du détournement de mineur de sortir avec un mec de dix huit ans et que dix neuf, ça faisait mieux ! JE… Derek, j'ai tout fait. J'ai tout accepté de toi. Tes qualités comme tes défauts… Je t'ai tout donné de moi et je n'ai rien reçu de toi.

On crie, maintenant. On laisse tomber le mode civilisé pour le mode animal. Il ne manquerait plus que la vaisselle soit jetée partout dans la maison et ça sera digne des plus belles scènes dramatiques jamais écrites. Mais, je suis fatigué. Je ne veux plus de dispute. Je veux juste sortir de mon propre corps.

_ J'ai tout fait Derek… C'est même moi qui me suis imposé en emménageant chez toi. Je… J'ai… Je te raconte tout. Je t'ai parlé de mes peurs les plus profondes, de mes rêves les plus secrets et toi, tu… tu—

_ Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à parler de moi-même. Je fais des efforts ! Je t'ai parlé de Kate, je t'ai parlé de mon enfance, je t'ai même raconté la nuit de l'incendie, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

_ Je veux que tu me parles de l'après, pas de ce que tout le monde sait ! Je veux que tu t'impliques dans notre relation. Je veux que tu fasses des projets au lieu de simplement attendre notre rupture — et je sais que tu le fais ! Je le vois chaque jour dans ton regard ! —, je veux tout de toi comme tu as tout de moi ! Je veux qu'on s'appartiennent, pas juste être tien ! Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Je veux que t'arrête de cracher sur tous les projets que je fais pour nous deux. Je veux que tu t'impliques, tu comprends ça ?! Je veux arrêter de m'imposer. Je veux croire que je ne suis pas le seul à nous vouloir ensemble. Est-ce que tu me veux, Derek ? Est-ce que tu veux finir ta vie avec moi ? M'aimer ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'aimes Derek ?

Le silence nous submerge. Est-ce que je suis fou d'avoir toujours un peu d'espoir ? Est-ce que je me voile la face en lui faisant confiance pour me retenir ?

_ Sven dit que les « Je t'aime » sur l'oreiller ne veulent rien dire. C'est vrai ça, Derek ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'aimes ?

Une lueur dangereuse passe dans son regard, et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche tenaient plus du grondement de bête sauvage que d'une voix humaine. Merde, je n'aurais pas dû ramener le nom d'un autre mec dans la conversation. Stupide, stupide Stiles. Pourtant, je connais très bien la possessivité alarmante des loups. Stupide.

_ C'est ça alors ? Maintenant tu prends des conseils chez Sven ?

_ C'est pas le sujet Derek, le problème ce n'est pas moi et Sven mais nous !

_ T'en ai sûr ? Parce que t'es peut être du genre à vouloir élargir tes horizons et pas juste te contenter d'un seul mec !

_ Arrête ça, Derek. T'es juste ridicule et tu dis n'importe quoi ! Si quelqu'un veut aller voir ailleurs, c'est surement pas moi M. Les-humains-me-sont-tellement-inferieur-que-je-ne-les-calcule-même-pas. C'est moi qui m'inquiète nuit et jour que tu rencontres une jolie louve qui ne se blesse pas toutes les trente secondes, qui te fera pleins de jolis louveteaux et que tu pourra baiser sans te sentir coupable des petits bleus qui trainent. Alors n'inverse pas les rôles, s'il te plait. On sait tous ici, qui n'est pas comblé… En plus, Sven est marié et tu le sais.

Ma tirade me vaut un regard noir, et du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Sven est un ami de la fac. Un des rares à qui je peux me confier. Et le seul, concernant ma vie avec Derek. Ce n'est pas à la meute que je peux raconter nos problèmes, à Derek et moi. Ils ont toujours érigé Derek au statut de pseudo-père. Ou plutôt, de chef de famille. Après tout, leurs loups considèrent l'Alpha comme leur géniteur. De plus, en les transformant, il a sauvé la plupart d'entre eux. Et Scott… Scott est papa, maintenant, il a déjà assez de choses en tête, sans en plus lui rajouter les miens.

Après ce dernier éclat, Derek reprend son visage impassible et se dirige calmement vers la porte. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il me jette par dessus son épaule un regard méprisant.

_ Barre-toi si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu l'as dit : ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai couru après. Mais sache une chose, Stiles, si tu quittes cette maison, ce n'est pas la peine d'y revenir.

La porte ne claque même pas. Pourtant, c'était l'une des conclusions les plus répandues à nos disputes. Généralement, c'est moi qui me barre pour me calmer et reprendre mes idées. Mais, cette fois, j'ai… Je n'ai juste plus la force. Je-… Une larme dévale ma joue.

Alors, voila ? C'est tout ? C'est fini ?

J'ai vingt deux ans. Je connais Derek depuis six ans. Je sors avec lui depuis trois longues — et pourtant si courtes — années. Et voilà. C'est tout. C'est fini. Trois ans de vie de couple qui partent en fumée. Comment est-ce qu'on peut surmonter ce genre de chose ? Comment est ce que je pourrais passer à autre chose ? Est-ce que c'est même possible ? Est-ce que c'est possible de passer le reste de sa vie en sachant qu'on a quitté l'homme de sa vie ?

J'arrive devant ma voiture. Une Camaro, offerte par Derek. Pas une nouvelle. La sienne. Parce que ça ne changerait rien. Si la Camaro devenait mienne et que moi j'appartenais à Derek, la Camaro restait sienne. L'explication la plus débile qu'on m'ait jamais offerte. Celle qui m'a le plus touché. Parce que quand Derek trouve des excuses débiles, c'est qu'il est gêné. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours pris sa gaucherie pour une preuve de son amour.

Tout cela n'est plus d'actualité. Je repose la clé sur le capot et me dirige vers mon ancienne voiture, garée plus loin. Pour ne pas déranger. Je suppose que c'est aussi ma place, à partir de cet instant. À l'extérieur du cercle.

Pour ne pas déranger.

Un hoquet franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Non, ce ne sont pas des larmes que je verse. Un homme ça ne pleure pas, qu'a dit Papa. Alors non, je ne pleure pas. C'est juste que pour l'instant je ne suis ni un homme ni une femme. Je suis juste un pauvre type qui allait larguer et qui s'est fait largué. Rien de nouveau. Juste la normalité. Même dans une ville envahi par le surnaturel.

Et c'est tranquillement que je roule. M'éloignant de la forêt, de Derek. Ignorant que ce dernier s'était tenu de la fenêtre tout du long, recroquevillé sur lui même.

Et que lui aussi, il ne pleurait pas.

* * *

Alors ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : SamaZ**

 **Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello tout le monde, voilà la suite, qui, j'espère vous plaira. Un chapitre beaucoup plus long avec le point de vue de beaucoup de monde (dont Derek !). De plus, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que la réécriture a commencé à vraiment changer de l'originale. Particulièrement dans le ton. Vous me direz...Bonne lecture !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **\- anonyme92 =** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente de voir une "ancienne" haha. Promis, je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer.

 **\- Dey =** Merci ^^ Oui Derek encaisse beaucoup, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas forcément mauvais, peut-être que tu n'as juste pas rencontré les gens avec qui tu te sentiras à l'aise. Mais si c'est déjà le cas, fonce, ça apaise l'âme de fou, promis !

* * *

Ma période ni homme, ni femme, a duré une semaine, interrompue seulement par un Scott tantôt inquiet, tantôt furieux, et par un père qui ferme les yeux sur ma pseudo angine « d'origine extraterrestre qui me fait transpirer des yeux » et qui offre en prime un nez de clown, mais qui reste tout autant inquiet. Aucun des deux n'a osé poser la question. Comme si, cette fois, ils savent que ce n'est pas qu'une simple dispute.

Dire que j'ai le moral au plus bas serait un euphémisme. J'ai passé la semaine à « ne pas pleurer » dans ma chambre et j'ai à peine quitté mon lit, refusant de me lever ou de toucher à la moindre nourriture. Je suis dévasté, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir à rien, plus à penser. Plus à respirer.

Je veux revenir à cette époque. À cette époque où je ne connaissais pas Derek. Où je n'étais pas amoureux de Derek. Où je n'avais pas encore plongé mon regard dans ses lagons bleus, pour m'y noyer et ne plus jamais remonter à la surface. Où mon cerveau n'était pas parasité par tous ces souvenirs. Par tous ces moments passés ensemble. Blottis l'un contre l'autre. Parlant de plus de sujets qu'il n'en existe. Faisant l'amour comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Baisant comme des bêtes, comme des loups, sous la colère ou le manque. S'embrassant des soirées entières, parce que rien ne presse, on avait la vie devant nous.

Ces moments où j'apprenais à le connaitre, où je comptais les minutes avant de le revoir, à me demander ce qu'il faisait, où il était, comment il allait. Ces moments où j'ai appris à le tolérer avant de le plaindre. Avant de tomber amoureux de lui. Avant de prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour lui. Le coup de foudre le plus cliché du monde. Un coup de foudre qui n'en est même pas un. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de moi. Jamais faire comme les autres quand on peut faire mieux, hein ?

Un sourire railleur étire mes lèvres.

Ce jour-là, j'avais passé la pire journée de ma vie. Tout allait mal. J'étais en froid avec Scott, je venais de m'engueuler avec Erica et Jackson, et Isaac avait mis toute sa frustration sur moi. Alors, j'avais pété un câble et étais partis me réfugier quelque part dans la forêt bordant la ville. Evidemment, j'avais finis par me perdre et m'étais installé sur un rocher qui m'avait fait pensé à celui du « Roi Lion » en dix milles fois plus petit. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est cool ! Parce que le Roi Lion est genre le meilleur Disney du monde. Et parce que je m'étais amusé à rejouer les différentes scènes cultes pendant des heures, ça m'avait aidé à me calmer. Finalement, fatigué par mes singeries et par toute cette marche, je m'étais assis au bord, les jambes se balançant au dessus du sol. Un sol qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très éloigné. Pas plus d'un mètre. C'était comme ça que Derek m'avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tard. J'étais courbaturé de partout, j'avais faim, soif, et j'étais frigorifié. Et surtout, j'étais furieux contre mon impulsivité qui m'avait fait me perdre dans une forêt alors que la nuit tombait et qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe. Je priais pour que Scott ait remarqué ma disparition et vienne ma chercher. Mais ce fut Derek.

Ça a toujours été Derek.

Et Derek avait juste tendu la main. Juste ça. Il n'avait posé aucune question, n'avait pas crié même s'il semblait en avoir envi. Il n'avait rien dit. Et ça avait fait toute la différence. Lui, il avait juste tendu la main pour m'aider à sauter du rocher et moi, j'étais juste tombé amoureux de lui. C'était stupide et illogique et tellement _stupide._ Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de nouveau. Il n'avait pas été plus beau que d'habitude — merci, mon Dieu ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça…— quoique… le débardeur blanc, le jean noir, les pieds _nus —_ pourquoi ? Qui marchait pieds nus dans la _forêt_? _—_ , la lune qui se reflétait sur ses cheveux et ses muscles…

Bref. Il n'était pas plus charmant ou plus gentil, il semblait même plus en colère que d'habitude, sûrement d'avoir été obligé de venir me chercher. Mais, moi, ce que j'avais vu, c'était qu'il était venu, qu'il m'avait donné sa veste pour me réchauffer et qu'il m'avait ramené chez lui — j'étais à même pas deux cents mètres de la propriété des Hale, et oui, je sais, je suis irrécupérable, merci — m'avait nourri puis reconduit chez moi. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, une personne qui n'était ni mon père, ni ma mère, ni Scott, avait pris soin de moi. Et j'étais tombé amoureux. Irrémédiablement.

Comme ça. En quelques secondes. Sans rien voir venir. Et du jour au lendemain, Lydia était devenue mon amour d'enfance et Derek, l'amour de ma vie. Je devenais nerveux à chaque fois que j'étais près de lui. Je traquais son odeur partout, je faisais encore plus le con que d'habitude dans l'espoir de sentir son regard brûler chaque parcelle de ma peau et je m'abreuvais de lui. Incapable de le quitter des yeux. Scrutant tous ses faits et gestes. Je m'abreuvais.

Mais plus encore, j'étais conscient de ses défauts et je ne l'en aimais que plus. Je savais déjà qu'il était caractériel, toujours de mauvaise humeur, grognon, et mes sentiments ne diminuaient pas, au contraire. Alors, j'avais su que j'étais foutu. Parce que tomber éperdument amoureux d'une personne qu'on idéalise, c'était du flan. Un jour, on finira par se réveiller et se casser la gueule. Mais tomber amoureux d'un mec qu'on avait appris à tolérer, apprécier, pour finalement l'intégrer à un cercle d'amis plus que restreint… Ça, c'était le signe que vous êtes foutu. Qu'il ne restait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'accepter et continuer d'avancer. Continuer d'avancer tout en sachant qu'il existait maintenant une personne avec tellement de pouvoir sur vous que c'en était effrayant. Et si vous aviez un bon karma, cette personne partagera vos sentiments. Si vous étiez chanceux, elle sera dingue de vous. Et vous serez perdu à jamais. Et heureux comme jamais.

Lorsque j'avais avoué à mon père que j'étais amoureux de Derek, ça n'avait pas été la même chose que de lui parler de Lydia. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'était du sérieux, pas juste un rêve irréalisable. J'étais fébrile, je ne tenais plus en place, j'étais confiant et désemparé à la fois. Cette fois-ci, j'étais juste trop mordu, et mon père aurait fini par le remarquer, alors autant faire le premier pas.

La pire discussion de ma vie. Non, vraiment, encore pire que celle sur le sexe. Parce que si j'avais déjà pris l'habitude de faire des allusions sur ma bisexualité et que mon père avait déjà pris le temps de me refaire la « discussion » — mais sur une partie, disant… plus anale, cette fois — on n'avait jamais parlé sentiments. J'avais peur que mon père soit de ceux qui pensaient que j'étais juste en plein questionnement dû aux hormones de l'adolescence.

Il faut dire que je suis un paradoxe ambulant. J'avais l'assurance de connaitre mon père, et j'avais confiance en lui et en l'amour qu'il me portait. Mais, d'un autre côté, il y avait tellement de « si »… J'avais déjà perdu ma mère, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le perdre lui. La seule famille qui me restait. Ma seule ancre. Et si pour cela il aurait fallu que j'enterre tout sentiment inadéquat pour mes congénères du même sexe, je n'aurais pas hésité.

Mais, je vous le dis. Mon père est le meilleur père du monde. Vraiment.

Etant déjà dans la confidence concernant la lycanthropie, il avait assez bien réagi à mon annonce. Il avait bien évidemment posé mille et une questions mais sinon, il ne m'avait pas jeté dehors, ni privé de dessert. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Longtemps. Ensuite, il m'avait engueulé, d'avoir douté de lui. On avait discuté, de tout, de Derek, d'à quel point il me retournait le cerveau, d'à quel point j'avais envi d'être avec lui, mais aussi d'à quel point je serais juste heureux s'il me permettait de respirer le même air que lui.

Quand on s'était finalement séparé pour aller dormir, mon père m'avait juste assuré que je l'aurais. Parce que personne ne pouvait résister à l'être parfait que je suis. Et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'avais réalisé à quel point je tenais à mon père. J'avais réalisé que toutes ces années, je ne tenais debout que grâce à lui et pas le contraire comme il semblait le penser.

De cette époque, il ne me reste que de vagues souvenirs de mon père suivant mon acharnement à séduire Derek avec intérêt. Il m'avait même gratifié d'un grand sourire quand je lui avais dit que Derek voulait attendre mes dix-neuf ans avant de sortir officiellement avec moi. Et officieusement, aussi. Ce qu'à l'époque, j'avais détesté.

J'esquisse un sourire nostalgique. Même si je ne voulais pas attendre, cette année-là a été l'une des plus belles de ma vie. La plus intense aussi. Les baisers volés, les caresses arrachées, les limites repoussées… C'était tellement plaisant de voir à l'oeuvre le pouvoir que j'avais sur Derek. Moi, le pauvre type hyperactif, toujours puceau et qui ne se faisait jamais invité aux fêtes, j'étais désiré par un loup, l'Alpha d'une meute, un mec grand, beau à se damner, riche comme pas possible, et si _cool_ que quand il sortait de sa Camaro en portant ses lunettes de soleil, il n'avait même pas l'air cliché ou stupide. Un regard appuyé de ma part et je me retrouvais plaqué contre un mur. Un baiser chaste sur la joue et je finissais avec un autre, torride, à l'arrière de sa voiture. Et puis il y avait ces moments où Derek me laissait les pleins pouvoirs.

J'embrassais, je caressais, je mordillais, et lui se contentait de gémir, de fermer les yeux et de marmonner des « il faut pas… ».

Et il souriait.

Dieu, qu'il souriait. Dès qu'il me voyait, ses lèvres s'étiraient vers le haut, spontanément, comme si le bonheur qui découlait de cette rencontre le submergeait sans son consentement. Il souriait. Tout le temps. Je le rendais heureux. Je le rendais tellement heureux.

Il était heureux en me voyant, en écoutant ma voix, en pensant à moi. Il l'était sûrement, parce que moi… Moi, je ne vivais que par lui, que pour lui.

Et il y avait aussi sa jalousie légendaire. Un sourire plus franc se fraye un chemin sur mes lèvres. Derek est… J'aime Derek au-delà des mots. J'aime chacune de ces facettes, vraiment. Mais… cette dernière… Elle m'avait juste conquise. J'aimais le fait que quand Derek se réveillait le matin, il avait besoin d'une demi-heure le nez plongé dans mon cou pour sortir de ses songes. J'aimais quand il était en colère contre moi, souvent parce que je me blessais, et qu'il me hurlait dessus et finissait par me prendre sur la table de la cuisine. J'aimais quand la colère passait, qu'il se sentait coupable et qu'il me refaisait l'amour si doucement, qu'on aurait cru que j'étais fait en porcelaine. J'aimais quand Derek était fatigué et qu'il en devenait grognon. Dans ces moments-là, il ne voulait ni parler, ni toucher, ni bouger, mais si jamais j'osais arrêter de le cajoler, il arborait ce visage blessé, trahi. Adorable.

Mais, cette dernière facette…

Jaloux, possessif, territorial et dominateur. Derek voulait tout de moi. Chacune de mes pensées, de mes paroles, de mes sourires, de mes soupirs. Il voulait mon coeur, mon corps, mon âme et mon souffle. Il grognait chaque fois qu'un autre que ses bêtas me touchait un peu trop longtemps, mais il ne criait jamais dans ces moments-là. Il ne dardait jamais ses rubis d'Alpha sur moi. Il marmonnait, prenait un air dégagé et butait sur les mots parfois, mais jamais des scènes de « Je suis l'Alpha dominant et toi le pauvre humain soumis ! ». Juste des petites remarques par-ci, par-là. Des questions soufflées, des regards gênés, des mains trop tactiles… Des preuves de sa timidité. De son manque de confiance en lui. Et c'est peut-être pourquoi ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé.

Derek est dur à déchiffrer, mais si vous y arrivez… Il serait la meilleure énigme de votre existence. La meilleure des drogues. Mon dieu, ce que j'aime cet homme. Mon dieu, que cet homme me manque. Une envie irrépressible s'empare sur moi. L'envie de le voir, de l'aimer, de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire « Je t'aime » durant des heures. De le bercer contre moi, de le protéger contre le monde, de lui appartenir sans émois. Mon dieu, qu'il me manque. Mon dieu, qu'il me manque. Mon dieu, qu'il me manque. Une tristesse sans nom risque de m'étouffer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai quitté ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas harcelé ? Derek a toujours été dur à comprendre. Il a toujours eu du mal à me laisser pénétrer sa forteresse. J'aurais dû être plus patient, plus insistant. Je n'aurais pas dû le rejeter, lui jeter ses sentiments à la face, douter de son amour pour moi. Douter que l'être parfait qui m'a pris dans ses bras tant de fois, qui m'a consolé si souvent, qui m'a aimé aussi longtemps. Cet homme qui me connait, cet homme qui accepte mes travers, mon babillage incessant, mon hyperactivité si pesante, mon cerveau si compliqué, mon coeur si blessé.

Mais comment ? Comment croire cet homme qui ne me montre rien ? Qui ne me dit rien. Qui me cache tout. Et qui a si peu confiance en moi. Qui doute de mon amour pour lui. Qui doute de ma folie pour lui. Qui doute de ma déraison en ce qui le concerne. Comment construire un avenir avec un homme qui ne s'habitue toujours pas à mes « Je t'aime ». Cet homme qui refuse de parler d'avenir. Qui veut vivre dans le présent.

 _Tu es encore jeune, Stiles. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux._

Cet homme qui refuse de croire que je resterai avec lui, que je ne le quitterai jamais. Que ce que je n'ai jamais voulu, c'est lui. Qu'à dix-sept ou quatre-vingts ans, ce que je veux c'est lui, toujours lui, rien que lui.

 _Et pourtant, tu viens de le faire, Stiles. Tu m'as quitté._

Cet homme qui a semblé blessé quand j'ai parlé d'enfants. Comme si on avait arraché un morceau de lui. Ce n'était qu'une réflexion idiote, je suis encore jeune, je ne faisais que me projeter. Je ne voulais pas dire tout de suite, juste « un jour, peut-être… ». Ce jour-là, Derek a tué quelque chose en moi. Je n'ai rien demandé pourtant, je voulais juste vivre dans son odeur aussi longtemps que je pouvais respirer. Je voulais juste profiter de chaque minute de ma vie avec lui. Je voulais juste sécher ses larmes, panser ses plaies, le noyer dans mon amour. Je voulais juste l'aimer comme le fou que je suis.

Et… l'espace de quelques minutes, de quelques secondes, j'ai oublié. J'ai oublié que Derek ne m'appartient plus. J'ai oublié que je ne pourrais plus me repaitre de sa beauté, que je n'ai plus aucun droit sur lui. Que je n'ai plus le droit de baiser ses lèvres, de baiser sa peau et de baiser son corps. Que je ne peux plus le prendre dans mes bras et juste le regarder, encore et encore et encore. Et m'abreuver de lui, encore et encore et encore. Que tous ces souvenirs ne sont plus que ça.

Des souvenirs.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Erica est belle. Erica est grande, blonde, avec de longues jambes ensorcelantes et une assurance frisant l'arrogance. Et pourquoi pas ?! Elle le vaut bien, après tout ! Erica est magnifiquement jolie et intelligente. Et Erica n'est plus seule maintenant. Elle a une meute qui prend soin d'elle, qui l'épaule et qui tuerait littéralement pour elle. Erica est forte. Erica est aimée. Erica est chérie. Et il lui arrive encore de pleurer de tant de bonheur. De tant d'honneur. De remercier le ciel au creux de son lit ou des bras de son amant. Erica a enfin ce qu'elle a toujours désiré. Un famille. Qui l'aimerait envers et contre tout. Qui s'en fiche si elle prend un kilo ou deux, qui s'en fiche de son obsession pour les BD et qui la trouve éblouissante même le matin au réveil, sans maquillage, les cheveux en pétard et une haleine de chien.

Erica se sent acceptée.

Elle a un grand frère, qui, d'accord, ne s'exprime qu'en grognant et qui a bien dû la jeter une fois ou deux à travers des murs — d'accord, neuf fois ! — mais ça prouve juste que filles ou garçons, il ne fait pas la différence. Elle a eu du mal à l'accepter au début, et a bien dû le haïr après certains entrainements. Mais, ce grand frère si fier et solitaire, que la vie a bien malmené, s'est agenouillé devant l'ennemi et l'a supplié d'épargner la vie de sa bêta au profit de la sienne. Ce frère si froid et coléreux a versé des larmes sur son corps en la pensant morte. Alors, oui, elle a décidé que ce serait son grand frère et son Alpha et son ami et sa famille.

Erica est reconnaissante.

Erica a aussi un petit frère, qui dépend d'elle, qui la pense éternelle et imbattable. Qui la pense capable de terrasser une armée en talons aiguilles et mini-jupe, le tout en envoyant des textos. Il la regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux et prend pour acquis chaque parole sortant de sa bouche. Il vient parfois le soir s'endormir près d'elle, après un cauchemar ou un coup de blues. Il lui parle de garçons et surtout de Scott. Il vient se plaindre auprès d'elle si les autres l'embêtent et croit que c'est son devoir de la protéger des méchants garçons.

Erica est touchée au-delà des mots.

Erica a des amies, maintenant. Des filles. Qui la trouvent cool. Qui ne la jalousent pas à chacun de ses pas. Qui aiment parler de garçons et de politique avec elle. Qui la trouvent chiante à tout ramener aux super-heros mais qui l'écoutent toujours attentivement. Ses amies l'encouragent et l'épaulent. Elle peut parler armes avec l'une et science avec l'autre. Et en cas de disputes, elle n'est plus la seule à être mise de côté. Pour une fois, elle ne se sent pas comme une pièce rapporté. Celle qu'on ne choisirait jamais en premier. Elle fait partie du groupe.

Erica n'est plus seule.

Et puis, Erica est entouré de ces garçons, à qui elle parle une fois sur deux, mais qui ont commencé une bagarre parce qu'un idiot qui ne sait pas réfléchir et qui ne sait pas que les insultes, c'est une affaire de lâches, l'a traité de « Marie-couche-toi-là ». Le comble quand on savait que ses nombreux amants se comptaient sur les ongles d'un seul doigt, non ? Comment expliquer qu'elle se sente proche de ces garçons envers et contre tout, alors que leur relation semble si superficielle vue de dehors ? Comment expliquer qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour l'idiot qui l'a trouvé un jour entrain de pleurer et qui a paniqué ? Comment expliquer qu'elle tuerait pour ce même idiot qui a passé sa journée à lui offrir des cadeaux pour lui remonter le moral ? Et ne parlons pas de l'autre crétin arrogant avec qui elle passe son temps à échanger des piques et qui prend son pieds à la rabaisser. Cet autre idiot qui a littéralement fracassé le nez d'un de leur camarade de classe qui s'était moqué d'Erica. Cet idiot qui a passé des mois à chercher un livre rare, de première édition et signé par l'auteur, pour enfin le lui jeter à la tête le jour de son anniversaire, comme si ce n'était qu'un bibelot trouvé dans une brocante par hasard.

Erica n'a plus les mots.

Il y a aussi cet homme. Cet homme qui ne sait pas s'exprimer. Qui parle le moins possible pour éviter de bégayer. Cet homme qui a besoin de temps pour dire « Je t'aime », qui a besoin de temps pour embrasser et faire l'amour. Cet homme qui s'en fiche qu'elle soit une garce et qui la serre très fort dans ses bras la nuit. Cet homme avec qui elle va faire sa vie, se marier et avoir des enfants. Cet homme qui la regarde toujours avec cette lueur de fascination dans les yeux. Cet homme qui essaye de cacher ses inquiétudes à chaque fois qu'elle parle à un mâle qui n'appartient pas à la meute. Cet homme qui pense ne pas être assez bien pour elle — pour elle ! Cet homme qui lui fait l'amour une fois sur deux, parce que juste la prendre dans ses bras est plus que ce qu'il n'a jamais pensé obtenir. Cet homme qui l'aime et c'est tout.

Erica est amoureuse. Et ça ne changera jamais.

Et enfin, il y'a ce garçon étrange, qui semble toujours voir la vraie elle et qui ne l'en aime que plus. Ce garçon qui est passé de petit humain faible et fragile à la personne la plus forte, la plus sûre, la plus intelligente qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Ce garçon, qui, à lui seul, représente la meute. Ce garçon, qui sans lui, il n'y aurait pas de meute. Ce garçon qui s'est battu pour eux, qui s'est battu pour faire d'eux une famille. Ce garçon qui _est_ leur famille. Ce garçon qui est triste en ce moment. Et Erica ne sait pas quoi faire pour réparer ça. Ils le pensaient tous invincible, increvable, infatigable. Ils pensaient tous qu'il réussirait à supporter Derek et ses problèmes. Ils pensaient tous que Derek ferait tout pour rester dans le coeur de ce garçon. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais Erica n'est pas du genre inquiète. Ni peureuse. Ni inquiète. Pas depuis sa transformation en tout cas. Bien qu'elle souhaitait le cacher à tout prix, Erica est une personne sensible, en manque d'affection — comme presque la totalité de la meute Hale — et qui prête beaucoup d'attention à ce qui se déroule autour d'elle.

Mais elle n'est pas du genre inquiète.

Alors lorsque les jours passent, et que Derek et Stiles ne sont toujours pas réconciliés, elle n'a pas de crampes à l'estomac, ni de sueurs froides. Non, pas du tout. D'accord, Stiles arrive à détendre Derek comme personne — sans mauvais jeu de mot — et oui, c'est vrai, lorsque Stiles est dans les parages, les entrainements sont plus fun et Derek plus chaleureux. Mais pas de souci ! Ces deux-là sont des âmes soeurs. Des vrais de vrai. Ils vont forcement se réconcilier à un moment ou à un autre.

Et oui, c'est vrai que Stiles est devenu très proches d'eux — à force de se comporter comme une mère poule avec ses petits louveteaux, ces derniers ne pouvent que graviter autour de lui. C'est aussi vrai que la meute ne tiendrait plus trop sans celui qui faisait office de médiateur, de colle et de gendarme à la fois. Mais pas d'inquiétude — oui, encore ! Parce qu'elle n'est vraiment pas inquiète !— elle sait que Stiles va bouger son cul et venir chercher celui de l'Alpha. Parce que, Stiles est intelligent, et il ne compte sûrement pas sur Derek pour faire le premier pas.

N'est-ce pas… ?!

Alors non, Erica n'est pas inquiète. Ou alors, juste pour le pauvre sac de sable sur lequel leur Alpha décharge toute sa frustration depuis déjà une bonne heure.

oOo…..oOo…..oOo

Si quelqu'un se demande ce que peut bien penser une personne aussi froide et en colère que Derek Hale, la meilleure réponse serait sûrement de le regarder pour le comprendre. Derek ne parle peut-être pas beaucoup, mais il suffit de l'observer pour saisir ce qu'il veut nous dire. Sûrement que c'est la raison pour laquelle Stiles est la personne qui le connait le mieux sur cette Terre. Il ne fait que ça. Ou plutôt, il ne faisait que ça. L'observer. Tout le temps. Tous les jours. Avec ses yeux couleur Whisky. Qui le suivaient partout où il allait. Qui analysaient chacun de ses mouvements. Qui le scrutaient jusqu'aux profondeurs de son âme. Qui le mettaient en feu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne put plus les supporter et qu'il dût les obliger à se détourner de lui au pire et à les fermer au mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se jetât sur ces lèvres tentatrices, qu'il les ravageât. Et enfin — enfin — ils s'étaient fermés. Ils s'étaient fermés et Derek n'en avait plus rien à faire, trop perdu dans le gout de l'autre. Et il n'eut plus rien faire du reste. Son destin fut écrit à ce moment là. Il allait tout abandonner pour cet humain. Il allait juste se mettre à genoux et attendre d'être adoubé.

Derek frappe le sac. Droite. Gauche. Esquive. Direct. Encore. Répéter l'enchainement. Encore. Droite. Gauche. Esquive. Encore. Avec plus d'acharnement. Plus de force. Plus de haine. Et de la haine, le loup en avait à revendre. Sa mère lui disait que l'entrainement, de par sa monotonie, permettait de se vider la tête. Et jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne s'était pas trompé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Oui, il suffit juste d'être attentif à Derek pour le déchiffrer.

Mais il faut faire attention. Parfois, on peut se tromper. Comme en ce moment. Bien qu'on le voit s'acharner dans les coups qu'il porte au sac de sport offert il y'a deux ans par Stiles — droite —, qui comme d'habitude savait toujours ce qu'il lui fallait et qui avait pris soin que le sac soit assez résistant même pour un loup-garou — gauche — parce que Stiles-putain-de-Stilinski le connaissait si bien et qu'il savait toujours ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir, il n'est absolument pas en colère. Aucunement fou de rage. Ni frustré. Ni fou de rage. Il va bien. Mieux que depuis des semaines, des mois, des _années._ Il va très très _bien_.

Qu'importe que la personne qui le connait le mieux au monde l'ait quitté. Qu'importe qu'elle soit la personne qui l'aimait le plus au monde. Oui, peu importe. Lui, Derek Hale, va très bien.

Un cri de rage retentit dans l'entrepôt. Il vient de saccager le sac à coups de griffes.

Putain. Putain, putain, putain. Il a envi d'hurler. Son loup veut échapper de son corps et courir à en perdre haleine. Courir et le retrouver. Ou juste pour oublier. Oublier qu'il a laissé partir la personne-… l'être-… Stiles. Il a laissé partir son coeur et sa raison en même temps.

« Mais sache une chose, si tu quittes cette maison, ce n'est pas la peine d'y revenir. »

Vraiment ? Sérieusement ? Mais qui dit ce genre de choses dans la vraie vie ? Il se prenait pour un méchant de série B ou quoi ?

À bout de souffle, Derek arrête tout mouvement. Il se tient juste là, immobile, essayant de retrouver un souffle qu'il n'a jamais perdu. Perdu... Il a envi de hurler, frapper encore plus fort, se rouler en boule dans les vêtements que Stiles a laissé derrière lui et ne plus rien faire d'autre que respirer. Inspirer et expirer. Et faire semblant que l'autre est toujours là. Près de lui. Qu'il va bientôt venir jacasser dans ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse l'amour pour le faire taire. Parce que c'est bien connu qu'il n'y a que de cette façon qu'on peut faire taire un Stiles. Parce que c'est bien connu que Derek ne supporte son silence que dans ces moments-là.

Désorienté, il se dirige d'un pas mécanique vers un fauteuil bien dodu qui n'a rien à faire dans une salle de sport. _« Mais, Derek ! Je fais comment pour te mater confortablement quand tu fais tes tractions à la Arrow, sinon ? »_. Parce que Stiles adorait le regarder. Et parce que Derek adorait — adore — que Stiles le regarde. Rien de plus grisant que sentir ses yeux marrons vous suivre, vous dévorer, parcourir votre corps avec une telle force que vous savez instantanément ses pensées.

Ue vague de rage monte en lui. Il crispe ses poings, souffle, les décrispe. Il s'assoit.

Mais quelque chose pointu lui rentre dans la hanche. Il se relève dans un sursaut et plonge sa main dans sa poche pour en ressentir la petite boite qu'il emmène partout avec lui ces derniers temps.

Un tsunami de rage prend possession de lui et c'est dans cri de haine qu'il jette l'objet loin de lui.

 _Menteur, menteur, menteur, MENTEUR !_

Il se laisse tomber en arrière et fourrage ses mains dans ses cheveux. _MENTEUR._ Il lui avait promis. Il lui avait promis.

 _« Je t'aime »_

De toujours être là, dans les bons et les mauvais moment. De ne jamais le quitter. Peu importe les raisons. Peu importe les circonstances. Peu importe le monde et le reste. Il lui avait promis. _MENTEUR !_

 _« Je t'aime, Derek »_

Souriant, riant, ivre de bonheur, il lui avait promis. Promis de toujours être là pour lui. De toujours l'aimer. _MENTEUR !_

 _« Je te promets, Derek. Je te promets. Si tu nous donnes une chance, Derek, je le promets ! Je te promets de t'aimer pour le restant de mes jours, de te faire oublier toutes tes peines, de te faire rire chaque jour que Dieu fait, de ne jamais t'abandonner, de rester près de toi jusqu'à ma mort. De te donner envi de te lever le matin, et de rentrer le plus vite le soir. Je te le promets, Derek, je te le promets. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes ma chance pour que je puisse te rendre heureux. Laisse-moi te rendre heureux, Derek… Laisse-moi, je t'en prie. Donne-nous une chance. Je t'en prie, Derek. Je te promets »._

Un discours pitoyable, plus mielleux que le miel. Pathétique. Venant d'un adolescent bien alcoolisé fêtant sa majorité, laissé sur sa messagerie. Le cliché. Celui qui l'avait vu jeter l'éponge une bonne fois pour toute. Celui qui l'avait fait accepter. Celui qui avait vu le début de leur « nous ». Et le pire — le pire ! — c'est que Derek y avait cru. Dur comme fer. Derek y avait cru. Et il en a perdu ses plumes.

 _MENTEUR !_

Il lui a donné sa chance ! Il lui a tout donné. Il lui a donné sa vie et son âme. Il lui a offert sur un plateau d'argent tous ses points faibles. Il a respecté sa part du marché. Il l'a laissé faire. Il a accepté, partagé, laissé entrer. Il a tout fait. Ou alors au moins tout son possible.

N'est-ce pas ?!

…

N'est-ce pas ?

…

N'est-ce pas…

Merde.

Il replonge ses mains dans ses cheveux et tire, tire, _tire._ Il tire à les en arracher. Il s'implique dans cette relation ! Il est là ! Tous les jours. Faisant en sorte que ça marche. Acceptant la volubilité de Stiles. Son besoin de contact. Ses rêves de meute agrandie, d'enfants courant partout et de « Chéri, je suis rentré ! ». Il est là, lui ! Il a pas lâché prise, lui. Il a pas abandonné l'autre, lui…

 _« Mais,_ lui répliqua une voix dans sa tête, _lui aussi, il est là. Il est là et il accepte tes silences, il est là et il accepte ta possessivité, il est là et il accepte ton loup, il accepte, il accepte, il accepte ! Il est là. Et arrête de faire le type qui se veut sans attaches ! Toi aussi, tu adores ta meute, tu veux la voir s'agrandir et devenir forte. Toi aussi, tu veux voir des petits Stiles courant partout dans la maison. Tu le veux tout ça au fond de toi. Tu veux rentrer à la maison le soir et trouver Stiles en train de faire le guignol pour amuser tes gosses. Toi aussi tu veux une famille, tout simplement »._

Ses épaules s'affaissent. Ses forces le quittent. Son coeur se contracte. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire maintenant ? Où est Stiles pour le guider ?

_Tu dois aller le chercher.

La voix sortie de nulle part le fait sursauter. Il se retourne brusquement pour faire face à Boyd. Un Boyd qui tient une boite dans ses mains. _La_ boite. Derek se maudit de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il se relève, contourne le tas de sable qui continue de se déverser et se dirige vers le tapis de course. Il se lance. Mais une main sur l'épaule l'immobilise

_ Tu dois aller le chercher, Derek.

Il se crispe, bande les muscles prêt à frapper avant de relâcher et de soupirer.

_Peu importe ce qu'il a pu te reprocher, tu sais qu'il devait avoir raison.

Derek grimace. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Ce n'est pas une dispute comme une autre, Stiles est sérieux cette fois, il ne le supporte vraiment plus, lui et son caractère de merde.

Et Derek se sent toujours autant trahi. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

_ Si, c'est simple. Il va mal, il va mal à cause de toi. Alors, va réparer ça. Ramène-le à la maison puis règle le problème. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Répare-ça.

Derek hoche la tête.

* * *

Le chapitre 3 n'est pas totalement réécrit, donc je voudrais bien vous dire à Vendredi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas tenir ma promesse. Je ferais de mon possible, promis. Et je dis ça comme ça, mais les review, ça motive... =p


End file.
